


Back To School

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, So much talking, This town loves Derek, mild bullying, stiles not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: With the Alpha Battle coming up, Stiles heads to school just so he can try to get his mind off of all the ways things can go wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome back to This Town That Loves Me! I know that my hiatus from this story has been incredibly long, but there's actually only ten chapters left, and I'm going to be working hard to write them all out so I can consider this story finally finished! (I have ten chapters planned at least, so um, unless something doesn't feel wrapped up that's going to be it.) I feel so awful for keeping the ending from you all this time, and I don't even have any real excuse. Life got crazy, I had to start working, then there was some mental issues with my wife, but basically it was one thing after another and I didn't even realize I had each remaining piece planned out until I took a look at things a few days ago. Amazingly enough I wrote like three parts yesterday, so I'm going to do my best to keep ahead of things. I expect to post updates at least twice a week until this is finished, but hopefully I'll get the rest out more quickly than that, so you all aren't waiting in limbo for very long.
> 
> I also have to say that I'm really sorry this story is in so many pieces instead of one long fic. If I could go back and change anything, that would be it. I never expected things to become so wildly involved as they did, but I have no regret for that, I think that over all, the story is actually pretty good, and I have to thank all of you for your continued support over time. You've been amazing and it was really all of you readers, all the comments and kudos, that have encouraged me to return to this and finish it.
> 
> Thank you. So much, for the bottom of my heart. <3

“You would think that I had a bullseye attached to my back,” Stiles said as he pulled his book bag back up his shoulder. Everyone was staring at him, there were whispered conversations and a few snickers. “Or maybe I’m not dressed? Am I having one of those terrible dreams where I’m in school naked?” Now he looked down at himself and frowned. He was fully clothed.

“Stiles, you’re not naked,” Scott said, lightly patting him on the back. “You’re incredibly bruised and have a broken arm. That tends to get people’s attention.”

“Plus the news article,” Allison said as she came over and stared at him. “I mean, it doesn’t take a genius to tell who that’s about.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said dryly as he looked up and at Allison. “Thanks a ton.” He wasn’t feeling the best, but since he’d been released from the hospital and allowed to go to school, he decided to do just that. There were only a few more days before the Alpha Battle and he didn’t want to spend those days lazing around recovering. He had to do something. His father had only agreed to let him out as long as he went to school.

“No problem,” she said with a smile. Then she glanced at Scott, who was giving her a small smile. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Scott nodded, the smile getting bigger. She returned the smile, dimples popping out and face flushing a little.

“Oh my God,” Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. He turned away from them both and started walking towards his locker. “I can’t take it.”

There was some floundering and then Scott was next to him. “Sorry,” he said.

“No, no, it’s fine, go daydream while looking into each others eyes,” Stiles said with a shake of his head. “Don’t mind me, I’ll just head to my locker, then to class, and you two can make moon eyes at each other the whole time. I won’t notice. I promise.”

“I wasn’t-“ Scott started, but Stiles gave him a look.

“Really? I don’t have to have your hearing to know that’s a lie.” After a second, Scott looked away.

“It’s not like we would have stayed there forever,” Allison said. She was now walking on the other side of him. He was flanked by Scott and Allison, and most of the student body was parting like the waves of the Red Sea. That was new.

“Of course not,” Stiles nodded. “You would have stopped eventually. Possibly when the real moon came out, and it was dark.” This was going to be a long day.

*

“So, Stiles,” a voice whispered from behind him. Stiles frowned and turned to look at the guy.

“Whaaat?” he asked, brow furrowing in confusion. This dude had never talked to him before, why was he now?

“Did you get beat up because the other guy was jealous you were taking it up the ass, or was he trying to do Derek a favor by getting rid of a really bad lay?” The guy was grinning the whole time and there were several snickers from around him.

Stiles looked around and shook his head. “You’re in serious need of entertainment,” he finally said. “Pick someone else.” Then he turned around and faced forward, determined to ignore the problem. He’d probably go away or bother someone else in tine.

Which was when the spitballs started. They hit the back of his head, then his shoulder. It felt like they were coming from several different people, possibly different directions. He didn’t even bother to wipe them away, because in his vast experience, that only made things worse. Better to take care of them all after class.

A hand suddenly slammed down on the desk behind him. Stiles jumped and turned wide eyes behind him. Erica’s hand was there, fingers digging into the desk. “I have to go to the bathroom,” she said, eyes staring down at the guy who had bothered him.

“All you had to do was ask,” the teacher said. “Grab the pass to go.”

“Thanks.” She was still looking at the guy, who was now looking terrified. Stiles glanced behind him to see that Boyd had his hands on the guys shoulders. He blinked a few times at Boyd, then up at Erica, who glanced at him before finally going to the front of the room and grabbing the hall pass.

What the hell?

*

The taunts didn’t stop, but surprisingly, Isaac, Erica and Boyd all seemed to be interested in making people shut up. In classes where they weren’t, Scott or Allison were, and somehow, Stiles had a fairly decent morning. His favorite moment was when Erica had one guy held up against the lockers and she said, loudly enough that many people could hear, “How do you know that Stiles is the one on the bottom? Do you think you’re tough enough to take Derek? To hold him down and make him scream? Maybe you want a crack at it, to see if you can handle him when he gets wild.” She was grinning the whole time, and Stiles flushed a bright red, images of Derek underneath him suddenly flaring to life. He hadn’t really thought about much when it came to actual sex with Derek, mostly because he was trying not to think about it, and those words gave him a lot to think about.

The guy in question flushed and then she grinned, all teeth. “You know, if you aren’t tough enough, Derek will snap you like a twig.”

That happy scene would play out in Stiles mind for years to come, he thought.

*

He managed to get some time with Erica and Boyd later. Specifically at lunch. He shrugged off time with Scott, leaving him to spend some time with Allison, and sat down right across from them. Twin sets of eyes looked up at him and he smiled.

“No one was sitting here, right?” he asked, and Boyd shook his head. “Good. That’s good. I wanted to talk to you two.”

“About what, Stilinski?” Erica asked as she began eating.

“Well, about this battle to come. Have you two made decisions? I know he talked to you about not being there if you didn’t want to be.” He could tell by the way they were looking away from him that he had been right. Derek had talked, and they evidently hadn’t made a decision yet.

“There’s a lot to think about,” Boyd said finally.

“No,” Stiles shook his head as he began eating. “There really isn’t.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Erica snapped.

“Oh?” He looked up at the two of them. “He draws power from the two of you. That strength that the Alpha Pack wants him to take from you forcefully you give to him willingly as part of his pack. Quite literally, he is stronger with the two of you. So, if you care about him, or about me, or about the fact that both of you were tied up and chained away from the moon because of the Alpha Pack, then this is your way to do that. Stay with him. Make him stronger.”

They looked at each other for a few minutes before Stiles finally raised his eyebrows. Erica glanced at him and a small flush crept across her cheeks. “He said we could take another Alpha as our own,” she said.

“Well, I’m sure you can, but *he’s* your Alpha.” Stiles frowned and took a drink before speaking again. “You don’t really know how much strength he has with you, do you?”

“We never saw him before he was an Alpha. Before he was *our* Alpha,” Boyd said, fiddling with his fork.

“Right. Well, let me tell you something right here, right now. You’re stronger with him, and he’s much stronger with you. He’s currently figuring that everyone is better off without him, because he’s such a martyr that he doesn’t believe people will lay down their lives for him, like he has done for others many times. He saved both of you, in different ways. He made you stronger, he made you confident, and you’ve already left him once, ingraining the idea that he’s not strong enough to even keep the people he pulled from the dirt and made whole. Aren’t the two of you better with each other? Aren’t you better with Isaac as well?” Stiles felt the anger inside and his heart was pounding from the absolute rage that these two would leave Derek twice.

Erica flinched again and she looked at Stiles, frowning at him. “You don’t understand. We… we’re just…” she trailed off and Stiles scoffed, waving a hand at his body.

“You’re just what? Kids? Is that what you’re trying to say? Did you forget that *my* life is on the line as well? My very *human* life to be exact. My life, my autonomy, my ability to say no to things that happen to my person.” He laughed and motioned around the room, feeling the weight of the panic he kept trying to push away. “You think this is the worst for me? Insults about taking dick? Spitballs in the hair, or even broken bones?” he asked as he waved his cast in the air a little. “If Derek fails,” he leaned in close to them and they were both looking at him, as if caught by his words. “Deucalion won’t even wait for Derek’s blood to cool before he’ll fuck me and make me his,” he spit the words out. “So you decide. Decide if you want to be the kind of people who run away when things get tough to protect yourselves, or if you want to be the kind of people who stop others from hurting people you care about. If Deucalion can do this to me, he can do it to your parents. You already know you can’t fight the Alphas, what makes you think he won’t have “fun” with you before he kills you? Standing with Derek is the only chance you two have.”

He backed away then and stood up, taking his tray with him. “Thanks for the help today. You can stop now. I think I can handle things on my own.” Then he turned away and dumped the rest of the contents in the trash before walking out of the cafeteria. He couldn’t think, he could hardly breathed, and he felt incredibly betrayed. In his mind there was no question about where they should stand, but all he could do was talk.

“You didn’t finish your food,” a voice said and Stiles shook his head.

“I’m not hungry.” Then he looked up and saw one of the twins. He backed away and glared. “You can’t hurt me.”

After a grand rolling of the eyes, the twin said, “Duh. I need… I need to talk to you. If you’re done with those beta’s, can we go somewhere more private?”

“Which one are you?” Stiles asked.

“Ethan.” Stiles nodded. Ethan could be lying, he sure couldn’t tell the two of them apart, but maybe he wasn’t.

“Fine,” Stiles said, waving his good hand. “Lead me to my doom.”

*

The locker room was not where he had expected to be taken. He had to admit it was empty and private though. Sitting down on one of the benches, he waved at Ethan. “Go for it. Dazzle me with your wit.”

“Okay,” Ethan said, crossing his arms. “Did Ennis do that to you?”

Stiles blinked and looked down at his cast. “No. Why… if Ennis had done anything to me, then Derek would be at Deucalion’s giving him a bitch slap.” Stiles snorted.

“So that article was right?” Ethan laughed. “Really? All that, over *you*?”

“Hey!” Stiles snapped, looking up at Ethan. “Your boss wants a piece of me, you should be careful what you’re mocking.”

“Deucalion…” but Ethan shook his head. “Whatever. I guess that’s all then.”

“Oh no,” Stiles said as he reached out and stopped Ethan from leaving. “There’s more. Why did you think Ennis did this?”

Ethan pursed his lips and fidgeted. Stiles took his hand off that muscular arm and sat back down. He had nowhere better to be, he could wait. It took several minutes, during which Stiles was tapping out the tune to Mortal Kombat with his feet, his hand adding occasional notes to the ensemble. He wondered if he could request the song for the actual battle, it might help him focus.

“Could you stop that?” Ethan snapped finally and Stiles paused.

“Yes?”

“It makes it hard to think.”

“I’ll remember that.” Stiles smiled. That was good to know.

“Look, I was wondering because Kali left and Ennis is really pissed about that. I thought he might try to lash out at you.”

“Wait, Kali left?” Stiles asked as his eyes widened. “Like, just left, left?”

“Yeah. Deucalion is pissed but he can’t head out after her until after this battle. She said that she had other things to do and they were more important to her. Deucalion said that he would find her and make her pay, but she just nodded. I don’t know what the hell happened, but Ennis was so angry he trashed her room.” Ethan crossed his arms. “I don’t know what that means.”

A thought occurred to Stiles. “Ethan, how much do you want to be with Deucalion?”

“It’s not something I can talk about. Aiden…” he trailed off and shook his head. “We owe him. Our lives. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him.”

“If he asked you to hold me down while he raped me, would you do it?” Stiles asked curiously. The idea actually made his stomach clench and he kind of felt like he was going to hurl, but he had to ask.

“No! I…” He looked away from Stiles. “He wouldn’t.”

“You don’t know that. Or you wouldn’t have hesitated.”

“I can’t defy him,” Ethan said firmly. “I *can’t*.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded and stood up. “I think we’re done here.”

“Yeah,” Ethan turned away and headed for the door. “I think we are.”

Stiles let him go and he smiled when Ethan was gone. He’d planted the seed of doubt into Ethan’s head. Whether or not it would help in the long run, he had no idea.


End file.
